


Beacon's Best Kept Secret

by Theavalanche65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Grown Up Characters, Meaning the grim are kind of just wild now without direction, Post Salem, Sorta next generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavalanche65/pseuds/Theavalanche65
Summary: The Dark Queen was gone, Salem had fallen. On the surface, this was a victory without consequence, but now the grimm had no direction. less aggressive than before, but no less violent. Our heroes decided it was best to use their skills to spread them to newer huntsman and rebuild the defenses previously eroded by the forces of evil. Like a phoenix from the ashes Beacon academy has risen from the rubble to become the top Huntsman academy once again with their support as well as an influx of new students. Now, when two teachers decide to pursue a relationship despite possible termination, how long can they keep it hidden?
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. An Innocent Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a oneshot idea I had but decided that there are so many more fluffy, funny, and angsty scenes that this au could create. Hope y'all enjoy, comments are always appreciated.

Most of them were only twenty when they had accomplished the greatest feat of their lives. Salem had fallen in her own castle to 8 of the bravest heroes Remnant had ever birthed, in a battle that was heard by all but told to by none. 

Many say the silver eyed warrior Ruby Rose had killed her. The evil queen had been frozen in stone by Beacons head of weapon maintenance of engineering, left as cold hearted as when she still breathed. Others say that their combat instructor Yang Xaio Long had beaten her into submission, her fire too bright for darkness to handle. Many more boast that Wiess Schnee had used her vast knowledge of glyphs and grimm physiology was able to pinpoint the weaknesses in Salem’s defence, she was in charge of grimm studies after all. Many of the faunus choose to say that it was one of their own that had made the killing cut, how the schools historian Blake Belladonna tricked the queen of shadows with one of hers. 

Aspiring huntsman look towards the tactician and medical prowess that is Jaune Arc, the knight that defeated the greatest evil to avenge a queen of his own, impaling her with the one she killed. A lot of children enjoy the tales of Nora Valkyrie, the Living Thunderbolt and Natures Champion, felling the demon with a well aimed hammer strike. Those of an older generation rest easy believing that the headmasters right hand Lie Ren struck her down in one swift, silent movement, not allowing the fight to be longer than it need be. Romantics choose to believe that headmaster Oscar Pine, once fused with Ozma, ended the life of Salem. Once Salem had drawn her final breath she looked into eyes that were so familiar to her and smiled, because they were free to be together again in the afterlife, and Ozma smiled as well as their spirits began to fade.

The two legendary teams of RWBY and JNP(P)R were immortalized in Beacon square at the center of the academy, flanked by those who assisted their efforts on a bronze plaque.The old guard had stepped down or relocated to assist the other academies in rebuilding, satisfied with what they had done and hungry for more. Glynda Goodwitch was confident enough in those she trained to leave her old position and along with the help of Professor Port become the new headmaster of Haven academy. Oobleck had found field studies exhilarating and found it best to continue, gathering a small band of huntsman to travel territories previously unexplored. The heroes walked the very same paths they did eight years ago as students, now professors and headmasters. This was new territory for all of them, but they all fell into step in time. They were far from perfect but with enthusiasm, dedication, and hard work, it was clear they would be alright. The once naive kids, now turned into fine adults, were ready to train the next generation of heroes.

The most well hidden secret in remnant had been dealt with and its details kept well guarded by those who were involved. Those who were involved still kept other secrets however, even from their closest friends. Two huntsman had something that they believed no one else should know. It had been over five years, but the right time had never come out to let it be known. How could they tell them? It wasn’t as easy as ‘Hey, we've been together for the past five years’ or ‘Fun fact; we got secretly married, she’s my wife now’. They dreaded bringing it to the light in fear that their fantasy would all come crumbling down upon them.

There would be questions. Oh so many questions. People would be hurt that they weren't told, confused as to why it happened, and want to know why it was hidden. They weren’t prepared for all of that, there was too much to do at the moment to worry about it. The two of them had images to maintain. They didn't need the students spreading rumors about him sneaking through the teachers dormitory to sleep in her room for a late night tryst. She didn’t need the students, or her friends for that matter, teasing her for being distracted by the sight of her lover during a workout routine. These were things that they reserved for the places they knew that they were alone without the prying eyes of anyone else. 

For that matter, they weren’t even sure if it was allowed. They were teachers at the same institution and starting a romantic relationship between could cost them both their positions. Fraternization laws were not unheard of in the academic field, the punishment ranging from a strict warning to swift termination. Ren and Nora were lucky, Ren’s position as secretary meant he was not part of the teaching staff, and so him and Nora’s relationship wasn’t seen as problematic to the workplace. They could just simply ask Oscar if the law exists at beacon and if so, if it could be repealed. But the headmaster was the headmaster because he was oblivious and they might risk him catching on to the game they were playing.

So for now, they had to hide in it public. They couldn’t talk too friendly and tip anyone off. Their banter was toned down and as silly as it seemed they understood why. Their back and forth would devolve into flirting and then become too dangerous to stop. Hand holding is a rare luxury they'd allowed themselves, because he was naturally a physical person. But she wasn't, so she had to pretend she didn't enjoy it, and it was difficult to hide her smile at times.Hugs are normal for friends to do, but not at the frequency they’d like. Kissing was absolutely out of the question, but sometimes he would be able to play it off as a joke when it was anything but. He would make a grand gesture of bowing and kissing the hand of ‘My Queen, for I am but a lowly knight in the presence of such dazzling beauty’. She would scoff as her friends laughed at his antics because she ‘hated’ it, but their eyes would lock and it would just be them.

It was moments like these that they treasured the most, the ones they could share together when people didn’t look so closely. When he could brush his fingers through her locks because her braid needed to be redone or let his fingers dance across her skin because a demonstration had gone awry, leaving fire in their wake. When she could run her hands along his chest because he had spilled something on his shirt or fiddled with his hair because he had forgotten to comb it that morning.When they got lost in the blue of eachothers eyes and stared for a moment too long or could call the brush of a hand an accident when it happened for the 7th time that walk. No matter how public the area they occurred these interactions were private, they were theirs and theirs alone.

They always made time for themselves whenever they could and being teachers made this easier than expected. Everyone had a set schedule that was known to the public. Classes, office hours, extracurricular activities, all of this was readily available for them to use. From this they knew when the offices would be empty, when the connected dorms would be vacant, and when there was nothing in the gardens but the birds in the trees. With careful planning and proper communication, they were able to create a schedule that allowed them to narrowly miss any potential onlookers and remain Beacon’s best kept secret.


	2. A Brief Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing week is stressful for everyone teacher and student alike. Everyone handles this type of stress differently. Jaune gains a new intern while someone else searches for the cure to their aches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this turned out much longer than I anticipated, sorry bout that. also thanks for all the kind comments on the first chapter.
> 
> shoutout to prime you the real mvp

Being Beacon's school nurse wasn't a title most would hold with pride. Jaune himself performed to call himself the head physician, although others were quick to remind him that he was the only physician. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being the tactics professor because he did. 

Tactics and planning had been a passion of his since being named the leader of his old team, and he took his job very seriously. It is always important to teach the new students that, although you need to trust your leader, that they shouldn't be afraid to provide your own input to the situation. On the other side of the coin new leaders needed to understand that the lead a team and that everyone provides a unique perspective that could be used to formulate a possible improvement to their current plan. He always, with a voice more stern than what the students originally believed he was capable of, reminds the leaders that they do not have pawns, they have friends. Their teammates are not cannon fodder, know their limits.

But being the head physician held a special place in his heart. The discovery of his semblance along with its evolution allowed him a unique opportunity that doctors could only dream of. His aura pool was massive by most people's standards which allowed for more use of his semblance of amplification and transfer. Through its evolution the mere act of being within proximity ignited the recharging of someone's aura, a passive effect that had come in handy more times then he could count. And although he could do all this, it felt like cheating. What if he had run out of aura and his team was in danger? What if the target had no aura to amplify? After a couple years taking medical classes on the side of teaching tactics (and a little encouragement from someone close) he was able to quickly learn and understand the ins and outs of combat medicine. From there he had become Beacons new medical staff, inviting students to stop by his office at the clinic if they were interested in learning how to perform basic first aid after a particularly rough fight.

Which is why he was here after hours, grading papers at his desk instead of the comfort of his own room. The office he had wasn't too large but he didn't necessarily need much. It was a small room attached to the main infirmary, home to little more than a couch, a bookcase, and the desk he sat at. The desk, Jaune readily admitted, was messy. The computer and keyboard acted as no man’s land during the war between overstuffed notebooks and what was supposed to be lunch. On the arenas boundaries sit pictures of friends, family, and times past. A mug of pens and pencils had sworn its allegiance to the faction of knowledge on the right, leaving the trinkets and gifts to align themselves with the league of sustenance past. From his seat as commander he could look through the office windows out to most of the infirmary filled with basic bedding and equipment that would have meant nothing two him a couple years ago. This was one of the few requests he’d had with the office, he wanted to have the option to monitor his patients at all times no matter where he was in the infirmary. Awaiting at his desk his scroll had buzzed a couple times. One message from Lydia informing him of updates to the meeting, the other message from Snowflake wondering what was holding him up at the office. One of his students, a particularly bright dove faunus, had stayed back at the end of tactics and expressed an interest in learning about the best way of treating open wounds. Ever happy to help Jaune obliged her, letting the small blonde know his hours so they can arrange a meeting at a time that would work for both of them.

It looked like Lydia would be late, held up by a project for grimm studies. It seemed that her team had decided it would be a wonderful idea to wait until the last minute to create their presentation and so she would not be able to stop by until 8. He let her know that he’s been there before and it’s no rush, just to stop by when she's ready. He sent a message to his partner, letting her know that it might be a late night at the office and she shouldn’t bother waiting up. He’d see her tomorrow after all. He donned his trusty pair of reading glasses and decided that it was time to get to doing some actual work. One paper became two. Two became four. Four became ten. During what felt like eons he was making a surprising amount of headway although he wasn't finished yet. Circling and crossing out 80 tests was monotonous to say the least and Jaune assumed that somewhere around 60 he had driven himself mad. After tapping his pen on one particularly bad essay for somewhere around 5 minutes the blondes stupor was broken up by a knock at the door. 7:50. Too tired to look up, Jaune called out to Lydia to let her know that the door was unlocked. The voice that accompanied the creaking frame was lovely, familiar, and unexpected, and the laugh that preceded it was liquid platinum.

“Lydia, darling? Dare I say that you’ve already become unfaithful?”

A black line ran across question 4 on some poor students test as the voice of snowflake gave him a momentary scare. There leaning on the frame stood the woman he had silently sworn his life to. Although taller than her Beacon days he still had almost a head up on her. Yet despite this, she stood taller than he could ever dream. A spitting image of her sister in figure alone her dress was all her own. It was as if she treated every day as an opportunity to leave others breathless. Reminiscent of the first time he had laid eyes on her, the white dress modified to signify her maturity. Teal and blue accents embroidered the front to meet at her chest’s center to gather around a crystal of pure ice dust. The sapphire cloak drift gently by her knees at the mercy of whatever breeze it found. The hood itself was rarely up in fear that it should hide the beauty of a goddess in the mortal realm. Her silver hair lay gently over her shoulder in a braid that would take a lesser woman hours and a smile that would buckley any man’s knees. In a wondrous mix of practicality and beauty stood Weiss Schnee, but beauty wasn’t all Jaune saw. He saw the weight of a name never wanted, he saw the pain of a family that never loved, he saw the scars of a battle that would never end. And he loved her all the same.

Slowly she righted herself from her position in the doorway, taking extra care to lock the door behind her. She made a grand display of sashaying her way around the desk letting her hips sway to a tune only she could hear. Jaune stood up to wrap her in his embrace and let his lips give a better greeting than words ever could. Weiss melded in his arms before separating just enough to speak. “Well hello to you too.” her brow furrowed as frozen eyes locked on to him “so what is keeping you here, you know how much I hate it when you stay late.”

With their foreheads still pressed together he let out a small chuckle when formulating an answer. “You are partially to blame dear, i was supposed to meet with a student but they had gotten held up by a certain professors grim studies project. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you?”

  
She leaned back with a gasp putting her hand on her chest as if someone had assaulted her honor. “I might. Are you intending to blame this on me, because if so you might want to choose your next words carefully”. There was no venom in her voice, its playful tone bringing a smile to his face that he had no power over. 

He’d missed their interactions today, exams had always made for a difficult time for everyone involved. The testing schedule was staggered in a way to try and alleviate as much stress from the students as they could. sadly the two of them had ended up on the opposite ends of the schedule meaning that when one of them was free, the other was busy. Tonight was the last night of his grading session and tomorrow hers and next week they would be able to fall back into their past arrangements. But this past week had been stressful for the both of them, neither having the time to sneak around with the other for solace. Weiss herself had not slept in 36 hours and now that they were close he could see the evidence in the way she had difficulty keeping her eyes open. “Me? Choosing my words carefully? You might be mistaking me for someone else.”

But tonight, she was determined to have her moment. Her left hand remained at the small of his back as her right began to draw little symbols on his chest, eyes tracking their every movement. Knowing her muscle memory they were probably glyph patterns. “You wound me Jaune, but there might be a way you can make it up to me”. Turning her attention back to him she locked eyes as blue met blue. Her right hand trailed ever lower as she spoke. “You see doctor, seem to have an ache in the pit of my stomach,” without ever breaking gaze her hand traveled below his waistband and gripped what she so desired. “And I believe you possess the cure.” with her back to the door she slowly pushed him against the wall with little more than her own walk as she began slow ministrations. “so please doctor, I beg of you to begin treatment.”

Deep breaths Jaune focus. This is her exhaustion talking, just let her down easy and tell her to sleep. But my god it was difficult when she was touching him like that. She knew how to drive him mad from the gentle caress of her fingers to the playful words whispered devilishly into his ear. She had won before the game had started. Her advance only relented as there was another knock at the door, breaking apart from him with a small huff and straightening out her dress.

The blonde man quickly took a seat at his desk as he looked at his saving grace in the form of an apologetic student looking through his window. With pleading eyes Jaune looked at his wife to open the door because at the moment the desk was the only thing keeping the little blonde girl from seeing something a little too compromising. She complied, unlocking and opening the door with her left hand and stepping aside to allow the Lydia’s entry.

“Dr.Arc! I came as fast as I could, but Henry kept-” with a look to the side she noticed another teacher in the room. She became a puzzled and a little flustered hat she was about to rant in front of one of the subjects. “Oh! Hello Professor Schnee, was I interrupting something?”

A quick wave of a hand dismissed the possibility as the student noticeably relaxed. “Its quite alright Mrs.Lanai, I was just leaving.” her eyes flashed with a sense of mischief that was a rare sight for those who didn't know the woman I white. With a predatory smile she redirected her attention to him. "I had just inquired about an ailment that had been plaguing me for the last week. When you have the time after this appointment, would you please stop by my office with the medication?" 

Breathe in, breathe out. "Of course Weiss, I should be there within the hour. And please, get some sleep. You know how important it is.” it took most of his willpower to focus back on the golden ponytail in front of him. The fact that lack of sleep had made Weiss bold did him no service.

While Lydia was too engrossed in The Cost of Chivalry: Common Blade Wounds and How to Handle Them to notice, Weiss had begun her show. Without ever breaking eye contact, she began to lick the fingers on her right hand clean of her deed. She finished off the pointer with a suck and a pop. Winking before shutting the door, the student was oblivious to the act that had occurred mere feet to her side. 

Jaune knew the next hours would feel like eons.

\------------

Jaune and Lydia had ended up finishing the meeting up in around 45 minutes and he had rather enjoyed it. After getting over the initial ‘roadbump’ he had found that they had a lot in common. Lydia had a similar passion for medicine and healing as he and expressed an interest in becoming his pupil. Looking at the hopeful look in the student’s eyes, he couldn't help but say yes. After setting up a meeting for next week the older blonde gave a warm smile and wished her goodnight as she happily bounced out of the office, ecstatic about her newfound position. After closing up the office and shutting his lights, Jaune sent a quick message to the former Heiress letting her know he was on his way.

The walk from the infirmary to the academic offices was only about 5 minutes as chilly winter air nipped at his face. It was times like this that Jaune wished he owned a heavier coat. Ren had told him year after to replace the jacket that he had been using for the last 4 years or at least get something for the colder nights, but Jaune was stubborn as ever, and insisted that he would be fine. He should have listened. Opening the door to the building was nothing short of a godsend as he lowered the fabric of his most precious keepsake from his mouth. His scarf, his bandanna, his sash. The red cloth was the one thing that no one could make him part with. No one dared. The climb to the second floor was slow as his footsteps echoed through the quiet building. Every step reverberated throughout the staircase as he took a quick peek at his scroll to see know response. 

He passed door after door as he took his leisurely stroll through the main hall. The room marked Professor Belladonna was more book than anything else, the exterior lined with shelving and posters of her more favorite books. Professor Xiao Long had her tv screens cover the right wall besides piles and piles of combat footage and the corresponding notes, as organised as a living explosion could be. Calling Professor Rose office an ‘office’ was a bit generous as most of the original furniture had been replaced by toolboxes and a workbench covered in spare parts only she could name, acting as her safehouse when the workshop was too crowded for personal projects. He didn't quite reach Professor Valkyrie and her mini garden, stopping at the barely open door of Professor Schnee.

Jaune lifted his hand from its place in his pocket to begin a light series of knocks that had become their signal. 1,2,1,3. He expected many things in response. A curt, formal ‘come in’. A slow, seductive ‘I’ve been waiting’. Even being grabbed by the arm and dragged through the threshold would have been more expected than what he got. Opening the door with a creak that filled the room as it began to compete with the sound of slow, even breathing. His attention turned to the desk organized with military precision, save for the keyboard lazily pushed to the side to make room for the slumbering professor. Watching sleeping form of the woman he loved rise and fall, it seemed she had taken his advice. Sadly this isn't the place for her to rest unless he wanted to deal with complaints of a back ache. He began to perform a ritual he had many times before.

Carefully maneuvering around her he opened her bottom right drawer and retrieved the object inside. The blanket had been a christmas gift from him, Jaune looked back at the memory fondly. It was three years ago, the year of the blizzard. Him and his friends all bundled up in the lobby of the teachers dorm around the tree. The students had long since left for the holidays but the school never felt more alive. Singing songs around the fireplace, playing games, and reminiscing about the past, it was a well earned break for all of the teachers. When it was his turn to distribute gifts, Jaune shuffled up to Weiss with a box in his hand. Ripping the wrapping cleanly she began to pull out the dark cloth. Fully extracted, the blanket was large and soft to the touch, the rabbit of Pumpkin Pete’s on full display for all to see. She had berated him with rosy cheeks on how she would not lower herself to use such a childish item as Jaune reclaimed his seat next to her, pulling her into a crushing side hug. She had spent the rest of the night in a shugary cocoon covering everything but her head. At some point Yang having heard her complaints offered to take it off of her hands and reached out to grab the item in question, but all the brawler received was colorful language and a bitten hand. Since then she had kept the blanket in her office for long nights such as these.

  
Slowly he began to wrap her in the same cocoon as that night, carefully picking her up in his arms bridal style. Almost automatically two pale arms began to wrap themselves around his neck. Her face began to bury itself deeper into his neck with a soft murmur of surprise from being disturbed from her slumber. His cargo safely secured he shut the lights of her office and began his descent to the ground floor. Once outside Weiss had tried to burrow herself further, disappointed to find that Jaunes chest was as far as she could go. Every whimper and shiver caused his pace to quicken. The fog of her breath lapping his cheek died down as the entrance of the teachers dormitory opened before him.

Nobody was in the lobby, thank gods, but they weren't out of the woods yet. The walk to her room was an emotional rollercoaster for Jaune. On one hand this walked risked the careful cover they had built. It risked their jobs, their reputation, and their relationship. On the other hand, all he had to do is look down to see why. Weiss was sleeping in his arms. Trusting him with her at her most vulnerable, treating him as his rock. When he looked down, he knew that they’d be ok. Jaune sneaked past the noisy room connected to his destination that Ruby currently resided in. The mechanic was no threat to them as she was far too caught up in what she was doing to hear the other door opening or closing.

He laid Weiss down on the bed as he unfurled he from her cozy prison. She whined and fought with what little energy she had left, eventually letting up enough for Jaune to take the blanket away. He carefully undressed her as hes done many times before to tuck her under the covers in her undergarments. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat at her bedside as he made sure she properly went to sleep. After around 5 minutes of idly stroking her hair he decided it was his turn to pass out as well. Getting up to leave he made the turn to door. He had not been able to get off of the bed before he felt a grasp on his arm. The grip was stronger than what most would expect from someone of her frame. But at the end of the day she fought with a sword all of her life and right now she seemed like she had no intentions of being disarmed. One word was barely audible over the muffled banging coming from their neighbor.

“Stay”

How could he not? He didn't have the heart to escape, neither did he want to. Relenting he began to undress himself and prepare himself as well, but only after he assured Weiss that he wasn't going to run. Crawling into bed beside her the heiress had abandoned her spot on the pillow to rest her head atop his chest. As the woman of his dreams wrapped herself around him his worries drifted away. He’ll deal with Ren’s curiosity on why he had not returned to his room tomorrow. He’ll come up with an excuse to why he’s coming out of Weiss’ room tomorrow. He’ll find the will to leave this bed tomorrow. Tonight he was going to curl up with his partner until dreams came for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> so theres your introduction to my little au! the next chapter shouldn't take too long but I am writing another atm so I cant promise anything concrete. Thanks for reading!
> 
> also heres the staff for anyone interested
> 
> Headmaster: Oscar  
> Second in command: Ren  
> Weapon maintenance: Ruby  
> Combat: Yang  
> Geography/ environmental: Nora  
> Tactics/combat medicine: Jaune  
> Grim studies/economics: Wiess  
> History/Literature: Blake


End file.
